


~Teh Tocuh of a Anelg~

by XxCoolSkeleton96xX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ;0000, ;0000000, Angst, Cutness, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexy, Sexy Times, Smut, X3, also hot grils 0///0, also ocxx namd trcay, but thet coems later, deniel, depreshuns, first fic, hawt gae saxx, lolz, lots of d x3, mushuel pining, saxx, tw deteild saxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCoolSkeleton96xX/pseuds/XxCoolSkeleton96xX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dena knwos sometieng is up w/ cass but waht wil he do to hepl hsi bf?? (best freidn lolz dnae is strate lolz .. rite..????)</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Teh Tocuh of a Anelg~

Dena knew somethign wierd was up with hsi friend. Cas had been actinn rly weird all day, and rly quite sneaky to. Ever snce sam and dnea gav the anelg hjs own room in tha bunker he had bene sooper dooper secretiv amd sneaaky, and Daen was beginig to get a litl bit worried. "Sammy!" Dean calldd out for his little brothre. "WAHT!" Sam Called all anoyed from his room. Dena sighd loudly. "Come heere, S,ammy!!" it was 15 minuets and then finnaly Sam wlked into the kitchne wher his oldr brother was wayting. Hsi big moose antler bumped rly hard on the fridg. "Ow!" Sam cridd. He shed a saltey teare. Dean hushe hom comfortengly. "Its alrigh samy" Sam rubbed his hurting antler soothengly. "what did u want!" he askd dena.  
"Oh yss cas has ben axting rly weird lately i wanted to knkw if i could help me figure out whats wrong whth him.   
"ok" sam said.  
Sam stod in the midlde of the kychen and spred his arms outt tonthe sides. His antlers staryrd to glow a vry brigght orengr yelow arund hos bodey but especialy the aneltrs and a beem shot out of hsi forhesd.   
Dena waited ther for a hour.   
Sam stoped glowing and he sighd. "I cant reach cass mond probably becaus hes a anelg"   
Dean snuffed and hit his hend on th tabel, smashing th wud. "Drats!'" he walked out of thenkicthen and went to cas's room and kkocked on the door with tabel  
splintres in his hands. "CAS we need ot talk!" he yelld. Nl rpely.   
He knoncked again,, wood spleiters stickibg in the dor. "Cas, cmon buddy I rly ned to talk to u" He mad frowny faecs at the dor.   
After waiting 10 long minuets he decoded to just brake in. "Cas im comin in" He pused at the dor hard and kicked it hard and he slammed it haed with his fists but to no avel. He couslnt get in. "altigth yhats rly weird now im consernd." Dean mad a face like "hmmmm" and finnaly walked away from the angeles room.   
"Sammy" he called again for hsi borther.   
Sma was rigt ther. "Dwna we should rly be lioking for a caes!" samy said. "we havent hunted a case sinc cass mobed in! deen ur too worryed abot cas."   
Dena blsuhed. He wanst worryed abotu cas. He knowd cas was fine on his own. He was to strung to let anuthing defete him... such big mussles ~~  
"Samy its not cas im woryed about its u" that shoud work dean thoht. trying to eras any suspiuns that sam migt hav about him and cass. .  
"ok sam said nonsucpdirvhusly. "Wlel I know of a case nearby . theres a wereeolf whso attacking i bunch of girls in towne"   
"ooo girls i like grlis!" Dena said tryign not to think about cas and his sooper sexy hot tenchcoat. Uh. Ugly gros trenchcoat.   
Sammy lold. "lets go den mayb ull find a dat"  
Dena lold too.  
They went to the garge and denagot in the car and samy got in the orther side.   
Dwan whimperd. he was actuly rly worryed abotu cas but didnt want to say anuthing.   
Samy frownd weirdy at the whimpering. Dwna disgised its as a couch and he couched agen  
"lol Dena u sick?" Sam aksed.   
Dnae shok his head defenisfly. "no smay im alright."  
"ok"  
dean started the acr and they drive off to the town.   
They went to the palices statin with ther fake bages. Dean realized the badge he had was cas's odl bage becaus it wa supside down. Edan blushd but then he ifnored it and went to see the bodys.   
Samy was alredy there, loking at the sexxy grils bodys.  
"Darn thes grils ar saxxy" Denw said.   
"Ya i gues" sam  
also saud. "What dose it look liek to u dena?"   
Dean inspected careufly "idk sammy wel have to invesitgate.  
"yes il get the comprter and do soem research."  
"god samny im going to the bar"  
Dean went to the bar. There was a jhot girl there and she came over to dean.   
Dean noticed she had blue eys. He thougt abit cas. He blushed.  
The girl blushed. "oh hyyyy den" Her blue eyss were very saxual just like another bleu wyed person er not rly person dena knwoed. "ahah ur vary sexy girl" dean licked his lips. The gurl licked her lips and then kised dean. Dwan tride to forgeten about hsi sexy angle friend and starged to get tyrned on. Not by cas tho. His erection was growing in hos pants and it burned pleasentyl.   
"lets go soemwher else" the girl sayed vry sexily. Her vioce was lwo liek cas's. It was saxx and dean bonr grew a ft. Dena noded. "yes. He carried her whiel they maked out and brought her to a rolm in the back if the bar. There was a bed and he put her on it hard makking her titys bounc whixh was prety sexy. He took off her shirt and turnd her over so he coud fuck her and them he noticed a tatoo on her back. It was of angel wings. He tjoght abot cas again and his erection was 24, thne 36, then 50 inches long. He pushdd his dic jnto the girls private parts which wer very wet. and he fucked her.   
She moaned a lot and jt was very seax but dean felt liked he was missing somehing. He thot of a angel fuking him in the buthole.  
He cummed in the girl and they layed jn bed flr a few hours.   
Then deans phone started to ring. It was samy.   
"sam nkt now im just had sex" "withan girl"   
sam roled his eys. "dean i figurd it out its a vampire"  
Dean nodded "ok samy im coming"  
"sorry girll fean said to the girl. She whined. That was weird. All of a suden dean realizes she was being eaten by the vampire!! He ran ocer to her and started hitting the vampire away.   
"Ow " the vpire hised and ran away.   
"u rescud me" the gorl.  
"yeh but I have to go now" Dena said and went out tre dor.   
"WAIT!!!?" said the girl. "can u be my boyfrend!"  
Dean blushed. "aw yes" he kissed her sexily. He secretly hoped cas wanst jelly..  
~~~  
"Sammy!!" Dean saw sam wwehn he got too the hosue. He went iver to hsi brother hwo had 2 macheteys in his ahnds.   
"Gime oen" dena tok a machetey and swung it ariund liek a pyrat.  
"Dena stop his is serious" Sam said seriuosly. "hwat tok u so long ?!!??"  
Dean blsuhed. "lol i savd my girlfriedn from a vamprie"   
Sam gasped. "U hav a girlfriend?!!!????!!?" he mad a face lik :O  
Dean lauhd "yea sammy shes rly sexy and we had sax last nigt ;00"  
"o ya whats she lok liek??" sam aksed.   
"She lokes liek cas..." dnea thoht Dremely. "I MENA" he yeld defenisfly. "Lol she has brite blue eys and theyr rly prety..... I always wntd to dat soemone with blu eys like hers..... she also has nic girl tities and shes good at sexy leik a gril not like idk a angle or semithing.."  
Sam blushd. thinkkng dean was actung rly weird abt this firl but she soudned sexy so. "wow sounds like a nice gril u got there" He secretrly thogt of cas when dena decribed hsi girlfriend to him. "Les hunt the vamrpies now dean"  
"Yeah ok smay"  
Dean opened the dore to the vamprier hous nest and it creakd a lot. He stod still for a minuet to make sur no vmapries had herd. Yhey didnt.  
Sam went insid with his aharp machetey. Dena also did. His machetey was sharper thne sams but he dident say antthign bc he dident went to maek sam jelus of his big sexy machetey.   
Dnae was geting scarred but lol hes too manley to b scared of vamrpies sk he went and yelled. "LOL VAMPRIES IM NOT SCARRED OF U HAHAHA"  
A vampier was behind the couhc. It jumepd out at sam and dnae.   
"AH!" Sam yelld and hit jt with the machetey. It fell ont he griund with vamrpir blod floweing errywher. But it was not quiet deda.   
"gasp samy!" Dean said. "My mechetey is biger and sharper then urs take it!!" he theew the machetye at smay and sam cauht it in hies handes.  
"Thanak u dean i wil kill it " Sam cut the vampries head of and haned the maechegy back to dnae.  
"Nice work samy"   
"yea lets go home now."  
"Yea i wil pick up my gf now"  
"ok"  
Dena drove to his gf's house and knokced on the dor.   
She opende it.   
"Hey wana go to my hous??"  
"idk" she said.   
"We can do sexy stuf again ;0000000" Daan winked.   
"ok"   
Once they got to the bunerk, dean tok his gf to meat sam.  
"Samy wher ar u??" Dena yelld into the bunekr.   
"Her" sam responed. He wa s under a book. He got up and recahd out to shake Tracy's hande.  
"Thsi is tracy" dena said. "Shes my gf now."  
"wow she is a smokin "" sam said.  
"ya"  
"ya" trscy also said blsuheing a lot.  
"Cmon" dwan said "les introduct u to cas"   
"who is this cas!" tracy aksed.   
"jaut a friend if mien!" dena said back.  
He lead his gf away to cass rolm.  
Dean knocked on the dor. "Cas I hav someoen to shwo u!!" Dwan and tecy where standing outside the anecgles room.dena knocks again. the doe opend. "oh it was oepn."  
Dean lold at teacey and she lold back. "Cas were are u??" He lokd around for cas but didnt find even a trace of the anegl. "Oh wel. We better just go have sex then tecay!" Sudenly dean had a irl god or ppsibly rly horiebl idea. For some reaosn he RLY wantsd to do it in cas's bed. The thogght gave him a huge 60 inch boner. 

~~(triger warninng gais!! VRY DETELD sexuel contnet here so if u r triggred by sexy tiems u shud skip ahed)~

Tracy grabbd his boner out o his panets. She stokkd it and it almsot mad dena cum,, loking into her brigt bleu eyes. She broggt him ti the bed. The sheets smelld liek cas and it turned dean on so hard. i eman Tracy did. lolz. she grineded on his dick and it went in ber suepr wet pusy and dean thrusted vry hard and wa about to  
cum , snifing into cas's shets when, she stopd. 

"ooo its to big!!"  
Dan thrustd harder.   
Tracy was moaning an screming very loud and it was supre saxy. den lifeted hes hed from cas's sheets to kis teacy. she moend into hsi mouth. But dean boenr shrinked 4 inchs. He startd sniffing the shets againe and his bunr grew 40 inches. Tarcy mondrd and was startd to cum and dean imagind her with shorter hair and a litle stubble. "C-ca-TRAACY" he moaned and also cummed hard in her pussy. Then a angel was at he dor.

~(SEXY TIEMS DUN LOLZ U CEN READ AGIEN!!)~~

Cas walked into th rom.   
"CAS!!!" Dean yeld and got his dick out of tarcy. Tracy grabbed her cloths and put them on she was a litel embarrsd.  
"D-Dnae." Cas lokd vry hurted and sed. "Wh-w/what r u doing in my rolm with .. uh that gril??. " 

Dean blushd. He remembrd thinkjng abt cas and smeling him whiel he cummed. "tracy is hotr!!" he yelld.  
Trcy loked at him wieerrdly. Cas also ddid that. "I mena i had sex with tracy. She's very hot." Tracy blushhed her faec went rly red. Her big but was sticking outt and she twerked on dena. Dena secertly wishd it was someon els twerking on him. "Thx bby ~~" Dwan slapped her huge ass and she left the room stil terking. "I ned tome ti talk to cas" dena said.

"uhh so cas" dean said nervisly.  
"what."


End file.
